powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 25: Stolen Courage
Stolen Courage ''~Giruma Magi Magiiro~'' is the twenty-fifth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode features Kai's trial to determine his worthiness of becoming "legend". Synopsis Kai loses his will to fight and his magic powers when a Hades Beastman steals his courage. Plot Things are being stolen all over town, including a little dog, by Gaston the Thief. Kai and Yuka are waiting for the bus and he notices she has a homemade key-chain of MagiRed. She says it makes her feel like he's always with her. Kai notices a bully sneaking to the front, he confronts him and the man leaves. Then Gaston passes by Kai and his smile melts away. In the bus, Yuka sees that two girl bullies are not letting an old woman sit. She pushes him to do something. Kai is too scared and doesn't do a thing. Yuka goes to say something but the bullies grab her bag and take the MagiRed key-chain from her. Kai doesn't know why he isn't brave but he presses the button and pulls Yuka out of the bus. She asks what is wrong. He says those two seem so scary. Yuka says he is different now and leaves to her house. Kai walks sadly home and gets the call for his MagiPhone and drops it. He freaks out that a Beastman is near. Hikaru and the others arrive and he zaps the beastman back with his GripPhone. Kai cowards behind his siblings. He says his special skill is stealing. He slashes at them and they transform.Yellow tells Kai to transform, he tries twice to no avail. He takes their MagiSticks and throw them back to the four. Kai wonders what to do and Blue asks why he is crying. Gaston shows them a red ball, saying he got it from Kai. Gaston races towards Kai to kill him, MagiShine saves him. But Gaston took his MagiTicket. Vankyuria applauds him and they teleport away. Hikaru tells them that Kai's courage was taken, in a very dramatic way. Memmy can't believe Travelion is his. Gaston plans to put the stolen items in a shredder machine and makes it into dynamite. Vankyuria says the surface will be turned into a mess. Gaston puts the items in. In the secret room, Kai gets swatted by a painting. Makito wonders if Kai will be a Magiranger again, since magic responds to courage. Kai is in trouble with a book and Makito gives him a tough love pep talk. Kai apologizes to them all and cries. Hikaru tells them a small story about the rings he gave them, about five magicians with a strong bond and will end in legend. Five people in silhouettes with ranger-colors with the MagiDailRods. Mandora- Boy asks of the original magicians. Hikaru reveals that the rings were worn by the 5 magicians who created Magitopia. Hikaru kneels down to Kai and tells him he shouldn't be depressed and his courage will be recovered. Gaston is about to put Red's courage in the machine but Wolzard grabs it. Memmy asks if he has any plans for it, Wolzard says he serves N.Ma, Memmy says if he doesn't have anything, then to obey him. Wolzard puts the ball in and it is shredded. Memmy puts the ticket in his mouth, says to fight together. Gaston is happy to have his dynamite. Nai pilots Travelion as Mea puts n the Magicoals. They transform Travelion into its robot form. They are stopped by MagiShine on his skycarpet and four Magiranger on their Sky Hokis. They blast at them and the four Magiranger become Majins through the explosion. MagiTaurus tackles with Travelion as MagiFairy and MagiGaruda fly by. MagiMermaid gets swatted back. Gaston tries to retreat but is confronted by MagiShine on the ground. He is attacked by Memmy and Wolzard. Sungel calls Memmy "Raijel" which upsets him. He tells Wolzard to give Shine to the Zobiru. Wolzard and MagiShine square off as Travelion fights the Majins. Mandora-Boy tells Kai to do something. Kai says he can't and Mandora-Boy punches him and swats him. Travelion steams on Garuda and punches Taurus down. Makito suggests making MagiDragon. Wolzard beats up Shine. Kai is now outside and spots the two female bullies. He sees the MagiRed key-chain and remembers what Yuka said. One girls throws fries at Kai and throws him to the floor. He looks at his ring and remembered what Hikaru said. And with one last memory of Yuka, he stands up and says to give the keychain back and the girl throws it on the floor and they leave in a huff. Kai picks the keychain up and hears a familar voice. Gaston is bouncing around. Magidragon is punched away and blown away by Travelion. They split back into Majins. Shine does some fancy footwork with Wolzard, but Memmy blasts Shine, saying the finishing attack is his. Wolzard is not happy but puts his sword down. Mummy steps on Shine's arm and is about to strike but Kai throws Gaston on top of Memmy. Kai now has the dynamite. Shine asks him what happened, Kai says courage is created from the heart. Kai transforms and introduces himself. Memmy blasts centipedes at him and Red slices them. Shine blasts Gaston down and Kai slashes Memmy down. Memmy tells Wolzard to finish them. He says he was letting Memmy finish them. Wolzard says he has no place in this battle and leaves. Memmy says the surface wind makes him feel unwell and leaves. Gaston grows big and steps on Red, MagiPhoenix comes from underneath. He swings Gaston away on top of Travelion. Kai signals Shine to do it now. MagiShine is on Skycarpet and leaps off and into Travelion. Nai and Mea receive an unwelcomed visit from the true owner. Outside, we see the train spout moves in commotion. Nai and Mea fly out Mary-Poppins style calling Hikaru a pervert. The five majin reunite, and become MagiKing. They stop Gaston's high-speed technique and Travelion kills him. Later, the six walk and Kai gets a new spell. He pulls out the dynamite and it goes in the air and it becomes little lights, returning everyone's treasures. Kai gets his courage back, Houka says he now has double courage. Hikaru thinks to himself that they the five siblings might indeed be the same as the legendary magicians, or now they are their own new legend. Kai returns the MagiRed key-chain to Yuka and apologizes for the last time. She surprises him with his own key-chain of him for him. She says she made it because he seemed down. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : *Student: , *Man: *Woman: *Gang: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, *'Viewership': 6.4% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Giruma Magi Magiiro (Cancels out dark magic and restores to normal) **Kai thinks Urara is under a dark spell when she forces him to take out the trash; as he tries to recite the spell, the other Magiranger just pile him with more trash until he falls down *The footage from this episode was not used for "Mystic Force". *This is the second time a monster tries stepping on the Magiranger and gets their comeuppance. *First, albiet sneak preview of MagiDialRods. *During Thief's explanation of his "Dearest Dynamite", he makes a pose when saying dynamite akin to the "Super Dynamite" pose used by the Dynaman. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Stage 25: Stolen Courage, Stage 26: Believe!!, Stage 27: Our Bonds and Stage 28: Eternally.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote